Cacophony of Love
by LunaLvgd99
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à Poudlard, la sixième année au château. La guerre continue encore.. Haine puis amour.. Colère, terreur, puis joie, bonheur.. Ayez espoir, lecteurs avides d'histoires.. ( Ceci est une dramione 3 )
1. Chapter 1

"Je ne sentais plus mes membres, mes pieds n'étaient plus qu'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Je me sentais flotter envers cette porte , rien qu'une quinzaine de mètres et j'y serais . Une voix lointaine m'interpellait , m'envoûtant dans une brume qui ne me laissait point le choix que d'avancer encore.. encore..  
J'y arrivais enfin après ce qui m'a paru être une décennie! J'ouvris cette porte comme si ma vie en dépendait , et tout bascula. Merlin, je tombais! Mon corps chutait à une vitesse si intense que mes dents commenceraient bientôt à s'arracher. Et j'étais ainsi à me préparer à une mort certaine, espérant ne pas me retrouver dans les limbes, quand j'entendis un cri inouï , et je sentis une surface humide me heurter en pleine figure ...  
C'était Parkinson qui me balayait 50 litres d'eau à la figure! "Ça t'apprendra à ronfler bibliothèque, tâche de ne plus me gêner avec tes cris! ", m'a-t-elle aboyé dans la figure. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je viens en retard pour le premier cours de potions de l'année ! "  
Les deux imbéciles s'esclaffaient de rire, riez morveux, je vous massacrerais !  
"-Hermione, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'engouffres dans la bibliothèque au lieu de déjeuner, balança Ron entre deux éclats, comme si tu ne travailles pas assez la nuit!  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui fait des rondes chaque soir, ça me fait perdre des heures de sommeil et énormément de temps, répondis-je .  
\- Malefoy ne t'aide pas ? Il est préfet lui aussi ! Demanda Harry  
\- Si tu croies que Malefoy ferait ne serait-ce qu'une seule ronde avec moi , je ne m'appelle pas Hermione mais un caleçon de Merlin !  
\- Hahaha , je n'en peux plus ! " Nous arrivions enfin à la grande salle, j'avais une faim de loup , et l'odeur de bonne nourriture m'enivrait les narines, ces elfes de cuisine étaient vraiment doués, quoique je m'oppose à leur esclavage. On trouva une place assez rapidement à la table des Gryffondor. Qui ne voudrait pas Harry Potter et ses fameux amis comme voisins de table?  
Je m'attaquais à tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sous mes griffes, comprenez-moi je n'ai pas déjeuné aujourd'hui. Ron pris un bonheur fou à me rappeler les manières, une vengeance de mes reproches envers sa façon de manger. Quoi qu'il en soit , j'étais heureuse. Entourée de mes meilleurs amis, me trouvant dans Poudlard ma deuxième maison, savourant des sauces exquises et de la viande succulente , que demanderais-je de plus pour oublier cette guerre qui éclatait en dehors? Peut-être un morceau de gâteau généreux enseveli de chocolat, écroulant sous le poids de crèmes et de friandises.. Je crois que je suis gourmande ,ma foi .. Et je suis presque sûre que les elfes exauceraient mon vœu un peu plus tard dans la soirée, en parfaits chefs cuisiniers qu'ils étaient! Attendant le dessert, je balayais la salle du regard. Les rires éclataient des tables des Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor , mais la table des Serpentard était plutôt calme. Ces venimeux avaient des visages qui exprimaient, non pas de l'ennui, mais une profonde , comment dire ? Lassitude! Une morosité sans fin. La garce Parkinson semblait raconter son triomphe dans la bibliothèque, Blaise Zabini faisait semblant de l'écouter et Malefoy ne se privait pas de montrer son agacement, sa lassitude totale envers elle. Ce dernier semblerait avoir embelli pendant l'été, je me permet de l'affirmer. Mais c'est Malefoy après tout, et ce soir là, je préfèrerais passer une nuit entière avec Rogue la chauve-souris,que de devoir affronter quelques terribles secondes de torture pétrifiante et de mort lente mais certaine avec Malefoy. Mon corps et mon âme en seraient profondément indignés. Tant mieux qu'on ne se partage pas les rondes de nuit!  
"-Hermione, Hermione! M'interpella Harry, tu m'écoutes?  
-Bah ouais, tu me demandais mon avis sur la potion de .. Tu me demandais quoi en fait?  
-Mais non! Rigola Ron, il t'informe que le dessert est là!  
Ah! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, et je bavais déjà devant tant de calories.

Mes deux amis me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, et après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à la bibliothèque, et consacré une bonne demi heure à la ronde de nuit, je me rendis vers les dortoirs des préfets. Il était déjà minuit et quart et je mourais de fatigue.


	2. Chapter 2

Le cours de potion avait commencé il y a au moins dix minutes, et Hermione ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Rogue commença à distribuer les ingrédients quand une élève entra telle une bourrasque dans la salle de classe, marmonnant toutes sortes d'excuses.  
La voix du professeur s'éleva tel un tonnerre dans une nuit orageuse :  
-Qui aurait cru que Miss Granger arriverait en retard pour les cours un jour?  
-Désolée, professeur.. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.. Excusez-moi.. Cela ne se répètera pl...  
-Assez! Dix point de moins pour Gryffondor ! Prenez place Miss Granger, et vous m'écrirez dix fois le cours qu'on ferait aujourd'hui .  
Hermione, honteuse rechercha une place vide, mais elle n'en trouva qu'à côté de son pire ennemi. En colère contre elle même, elle s'installa le plus loin possible de Malefoy.  
\- Je ne mange pas de Sang-de-bourbe, pour tes dernières informations. Sa voix s'était élevée, ennuyée.  
Décidément, la séance serait bien longue.  
\- La potion qu'on prépare aujourd'hui est appelée philtre du sixième sens. Qui peut bien nous dire ce que c'est?  
Une main s'éleva parmi la vague de têtes hébétés.  
\- Personne ? Vous n'êtes que des vauriens sans cerveaux . Murmura Rogue d'une voix presque docile.  
\- Le philtre du sixième sens est une potion que très peu de sorciers peuvent réaliser. Elle permet à celui qui en prend trois gouttes de développer un nouveau sens ; celui de pouvoir lire les pensées des autres. Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, elle perd son efficacité dans l'heure qui suit. Celui qui en boit plus que quatre gouttes au maximum risque de succomber à une folie amère. Ce philtre est même craint par les plus grands pratiqueurs de l'occlumencie, car aucun ne peut lui résister.  
-Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. A ce rythme là, vous serez classés derniers, grâce à Miss Granger. Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 15 et tâchez à me rendre une fiole remplie d'autre chose que du poison. Le travail est par binôme de ceux assis ensembles.

Tous restèrent muets et s'affairent à leurs besognes, sauf Malefoy de qui on commencerait bientôt à entendre des ronflements.  
-Je ne pourrais pas faire tout ce travail toute seule. Malefoy, Malefoy! Lève toi ! Malefoy ! S'indigna Hermione  
-Ôte ta patte saleté de Castor! Et démerde-toi , ou peut-être aurais tu harcelé le pauvre Rogue pour tes notes l'année dernière ? Je t'imaginerais bien lui offrant ton corps de Sang- de-Bourbe en échange d'avoir ton O. Et il retourna ronfler comme s'il n'avait pas été réveillé une minute auparavant. Les jours écarlates devant de telles insultes, Merlin seul sait comment elle arriva à ne pas sortir de ses gonds et lui jeter un sort qui l'empêcherait de s'assoir pour l'éternité. Gardant ce qui restait de son sang froid, elle essaya tant bien que mal de réussir sa potion.  
Le résultat loin d'être parfait, mais plus au moins satisfaisant, elle remplit une fiole, vida le chaudron et se leva pour la remettre sur le bureau de Rogue juste quand la sonnerie de midi retentit .  
Elle regarda devant ses yeux son travail s'éclipser de ses mains et la fiole se briser sur le sol. Quelle ne fut sa rage quand elle rencontra les deux aciers moqueurs de Malefoy.  
-Ouvre tes putains de yeux espèce de rate! Tu m'as tâché mes chaussures!Nettoies-les moi tout de suite. Lèche.  
Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle avait sorti sa baguette ou comment elle lui avait jeté le sort silencieux le clouant sur place mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne il le dévia sur elle. Usant de don bouclier elle l'évita et elle était sur le point de lui envoyer le sort d'enfle-fesses quand la voix de Rogue s'éleva derrière elle  
-ASSEZ! Une parfaite attitude de préfets.. On dirait des gamins de cinq ans. Vous avez retenue ce soir à 20 h dans les cachots. Gare à celui qui ne s'y rendra pas.  
Puis vérifiant que Malefoy allait bien , il susurra: Hors de ma salle .

Fulminante, Hermione sortir en tornade, bouillonnante de rage. Furieuse, elle n'entendit pas les cris d'Harry et Ron derrière elle et elle ne s'arrêta que quand une paire de mains se sentit sur ses bras.  
-Hermione, l'appela Harry essoufflé, ne te fâches pas pour cet ignoble de Serpentard.  
-Tout mon travail s'est envolé à cause de ce crétin! J'ai tout fait toute seule et qu'est-ce qu'il me dit? Lèche. Vous vous rendez compte ? Lèche!  
\- C'est lui qui s'aurait lécher ses fesses si la chauve-souris n'avait pas intervenu. Lança Ron .  
\- On a vu la couleur qui commençait de sortir de ta baguette. Jaune ? Je ne te croyais pas aussi perverse Hermione !  
\- Oh mais taisez-vous ! S'exclama Hermione , le feu aux joues .  
-J'aurais bien voulu le voir avec deux ballons gros comme son ego !  
La tension que ressentait Hermione commençait à s'effacer et entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis, riant, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, essayant d'oublier les heures de torture qui l'attendaient le soir, et d'ignorer les deux globes d'acier qui la poignardaient du regard de l'autre côté de la salle .

-Vous êtes 30 secondes en retard . 10 points de moins pour Gryffindor. Donnez-moi votre baguette. Prenez place, Miss Granger.

Hermione ravala sa vaine indignation et se faufila dans la classe de Rogue telle une souris dans la demeure d'un rat.  
Elle prit donc place dans le pupitre qui n'était pas occupé et se retrouva face au venimeux Malefoy qui ne lui jeta même pas une regard.  
-Vous m'écrirez cinq cent fois : Je n'attaquerai plus jamais mon /ma camarade dans une salle de cours. Je n'essaierai plus d'assassiner l'autre sans le consentement du professeur. Que je n'entende plus un souffle!  
Deux heures passèrent sous le regard glacial de Rogue et les cinq cents phrases étaient loin d'êtres terminées. Quand on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte du cachot.  
-Professeur, dit le préfet-en-chef , le directeur souhaite vous voir. Il dit que c'est urgent.  
-Je reviens dans une minute, que je ne retrouve pas un bain de sang à mon retour, cracha la chauve-souris. Et il sortit de sa démarche euphorique .  
Me voilà seule avec Malefoy , pensa Hermione.  
Elle finit d'écrire la trois centième phrase , quand Malefoy posa sa plume et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes .  
Elle essaya de l'ignorer mais quand sa pause commençait à durer elle ne put que s'exclamer:  
-Rassis-toi Malefoy!  
N'ayant même pas un regard comme réponse elle continua dans sa lancée:  
-Rogue ne nous laisserait pas nous en aller que quand on aura terminé tous les deux.  
Elle fit face à un long soupir las.  
-Malefoy!  
Elle se retrouva propulsée dans l'air. Une main forte l'emportant du col de sa chemise, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle sentit le souffle froid et menaçant de Malefoy et il la menaça d'une voix qui lui donna des frissons  
-Personne ne me donne des ordres, tu m'entends Sang de Bourbe? Personne .  
Hermione ne sentait plus ses membres, son coeur semblait battre dans son corps la frayeur, elle ne voyait rien d'autre dans ses yeux qu'un orage turbulent, plein de fureur, de pure ..  
Le bruit de pas s'entendit dans le couloir, Malefoy ouvrit sa poigne et la laissa tomber sur ses pieds, puis rejoignit sa chaise d'un pas las. Hermione s'assit de justesse avant que Rogue n'ouvre la porte et se glissa devant eux.  
-Reprenez vos baguettes et sortez tous les deux, espérons que vous retiendrez votre leçon.

Hermione quitta la salle la première, se sentant humiliée, suffocant d'indignation. Drago la regardait marcher devant lui, se demandant s'il avait exagéré mais balaya ses idées quand il remarqua qu'elle ne dirigeait pas vers son dortoir. Faute de sommeil, il décida de la suivre.

-  
Un sacré casse-pieds ce Rogue hein? Donnez-moi votre avis ! Je vous embraasssse ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾂ


	3. Chapter 3

Devant elle, le lac n'avait pas un frisson sur toute sa surface, qu'une grande lune calme moirait. Le ciel, ensemencé d'étoiles, l'emportait , envolait son âme, remuait son esprit, sa pensée se faufilait telle une maraudeuse parmi les rayons argentés lunaires, serpentait , tourbillonnait loin vers la brume étoilée. C'était son moment de paix. Chaque instant passé dans ce côté de la forêt, dilatait tous ses ennuis, pour la remplir d'un courage nouveau, d'une force renaissante. Et bientôt, les souffles du sommeil viennent la caresser, et elle sombra peu à peu, cajolée par la douce chaleur émanant de sa baguette, s'éloignant vers le monde des songes.  
Deux yeux derrière elle la regardèrent s'assoupir. Deux yeux qui se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Et aussi docilement qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils quittèrent les lieux.

Hermione n'avait pas vu ses meilleurs amis de la matinée. Encore une fois, elle s'était réveillée tard et raté le petit déjeuner. Puis elle avait cours de Runes, pendant que Ron et Harry avaient Divination. Hermione sortit de sa salle de cours quand elle entendit un brouhaha s'élevant de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle accourra vers la direction du bruit pour accomplir ses devoirs en tant que préfète. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se faufiler parmi la foule d'élèves quand elle vit une petite silhouette voltiger dans l'air. Hermione sentit la colère la ravager peu à peu. Les yeux d'un élève de première année étaient replis de terreur, pendant que Parkinson le soulevait du sol par sa baguette. Derrière elle, Crabbe et Goyle larmoyaient de rire. Rapide comme un éclair, Hermione mit fin à l'enchantement de Percy et doucement, remit la victime sur pieds, puis se mit face à Pansy, prête pour toute attaque.  
-La trouble-fête est là, cracha Parkinson, tout est gâché, allons nous-en !  
Elle tourna les talons, telle une furie.  
Hermione s'assura que le petit allait bien, dispersa la foule, et prit le chemin de la grande salle pour déjeuner. De loin, elle remarqua la tête rousse indiscernable parmi tous. Cela eut l'effet de lui faire oublier tous ses ennuis. La jeune fille les rejoignit rapidement pour parler de tout et de rien, et pour se remplir l'estomac avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

\- Alors comme ça on se fourre le nez dans ce qui ne nous concerne pas?  
Dès qu'Hermione sortit du cours de défense contre les forces de mal, un élève l'informa que McGonagall l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle descendait alors au premier étage, arriva devant la porte du bureau quand deux mains la plaquèrent violemment sur le mur. Hermione releva peu à peu sa tête, essayant de comprendre ce que lui arrivait. Elle resta bouche-bée quand un regard glacial la heurta en pleine figure. Elle sentit ses mots se perdre dans sa gorge, tellement la couleur acier était sombre. Mais elle était Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor enracinée.  
-Ôte tes pattes de moi, Malefoy.  
\- C'est toi qui n'ôte pas ses dents de tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin de castor.  
-Je n'allais pas laisser un petit de première année succomber au faire de quelques ignorants de sixième année.  
Elle vit son visage se rapprocher d'elle, elle pouvait même sentir son souffle sur son nez, et une sueur froide lui glissa sur le dos.  
\- Ce petit dont tu parles est un sang de bourbe, c'est tout ce que méritent les animaux de ton espèce.  
Hermione sentit la rage la remplir, elle allait sortir sa baguette quand un  
"hum-hum" se fit entendre.  
\- Vous pourrez vous trouver une chambre après la réunion avec Mcgonagall, vous savez?  
-J'ai plutôt l'impression d'assister à un combat de mort qu'à une amourette..  
Hermione poussa Drago loin d'elle, en colère, elle salua les deux préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle d'un sec coup de tête puis se faufila dans le bureau, suivie par le bruit de pas, à peine discernable.  
\- Fermez la porte Monsieur Malefoy, et assaillez-vous, tous les deux.  
Le professeur attendit, le temps qu'ils s'assirent, puis déclara d'une voix sombre.  
\- Je voudrais vous informer que les temps se font graves. Ce matin, le professeur Chourave a découvert une fissure dans la porte menant aux serres, puis en entrant dans la serre numéro 2, elle la trouva saccagée, les plantes écrasées par terre, les vases et les pots fracassés partout, se tenant à peine debout, elle remarqua un grand parchemin par terre sur lequel était dessinée , en noir de jais, la marque des ténèbres. Cette attaque, sans doute prenant racine à l'intérieur du château, puisque aucun filtration extérieure n'a été remarquée, n'est pas la première attaque de l'année. Un traitre serait parmi nous, il est donc de notre devoir, nous en tant que corps professoral, et vous en tant que préfets de veiller sur la sécurité du château. Les rondes chaque soir deviennent indispensables, vous sur la partie nord -est du château, et vos deux amis qui viennent de partir sur la partie Sud-ouest. Les préfets-en-chefs auraient autant de travail que vous, même plus. Je compte sur vous, Miss Granger et M. Malefoy pour faire régner les lois intérieures, et l'organisation générale. Vous pouvez dispenser maintenant.  
-Bonne soirée, professeur, fit alors Hermione, j'espère être à la hauteur.  
Elle quitta alors les lieux, suivie de Drago, toujours silencieux.  
"-j'ethpère être à la hauteur", se moqua Malefoy, quelle sainte-nitouche!  
Hermione fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, essayant tant bien que mal de garder ses esprits. Elle débuta alors sa ronde, et pour la première fois de l'année, Drago la suivait derrière. Chacun ignorait complètement l'autre , puis sans un mot, chacun d'eux se dirigea vers son dortoir respectif, le dortoir des Gryffondor ou des Serpentard.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir de la nuit. Elle avait beau se tourner sur le côté droit, puis sur celui de gauche, se mettre sur le ventre ou sur le dos, le sommeil ne voulait pas l'approcher. Elle s'assit alors sur son lit, chercha ses pantoufles, et prit la direction de la sortie sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses voisines. Elle ravala son cri quand elle se heurta le petit doigt du pied sur une valise trainant par terre. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud pour se relaxer. Peut-être les bulles d'un bain ou le parfum de lavande l'aideraient-ils à dormir. Telle une maraudeuse dans les couloirs, Hermione arriva enfin au cinquième étage, pris la quatrième porte droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard, murmura le mot de passe "Fraîcheur des pins" et s'apprêta à se faufiler dans la salle marbre et or, quand elle remarqua que la porte était déjà entrouverte.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que mon travail plait. Un petit commentaire me ferait énormément plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

La vapeur d'eau formait des arabesques, éclairée par la douce lumière émanant du lustre de chandelles dorées. Les mélanges d'eau et les bains moussants jaillissaient de centaines de robinets or,ornés de pierres précieuses, et les bulles de savon multicolores rebondissaient inlassablement sur le sol de marbre blanc. De doux rayons nocturnes trouvant sentier à travers les verres des fenêtres majestueuses, plongeant la pièce dans une ère médiévale, féérique. Une longue silhouette gracieuse, s'élevait sur le côté de la pièce, adossé au mur, attendant le remplissage du bassin. Ses longues mèches blondes, presque argentées, lui tombaient somptueusement sur le visage, en accord harmonieux avec sa peau de fine porcelaine blanche. Ses yeux semblaient rêveurs, paisibles, d'un gris de brume, de la couleur d'une mer dormante par le matin d'un ciel nuageux. Son nez ornait son visage d'une naturelle allure hautaine, sa bouche fine, pulpeuse d'un sang fertile. Sa mâchoire décontractée, tracée d'une main d'artiste, encadrait un visage infaillible et un cou ivoire. Ses épaules carrées, lui accordaient un air hautain, son torse parfaitement musclé rendait la présence d'une petite cicatrice juste au dessus du pantalon noir, irréelle.  
Hermione ne savait plus que faire. Elle avait perdu usage de ses membres.  
" - _Foutues hormones! "_ pensa-t-elle.  
Les fils de ses pensées s'étaient entremêlées, arachnides. Elle n'avait demandé qu'un bon bain de lavande, et voilà que ses yeux prenaient un bain de Malefoy! Se secouant peu à peu de sa torpeur, elle tourna les talons prête à quitter les lieux. Elle ne sut son erreur que quand la porte grinça.  
- _Tiens tiens!_ Qui vois-je là ? Fit une voix qui la glaça sur terre.  
La malchance grangerienne était légendaire.  
-Pourquoi se morfondre devant une porte si on n'entrerait pas? Vas-y Granger, n'aie pas peur, souffla Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse.  
La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était démoniaque. Il avança d'un pas, elle voulut reculer mais son corps n'obéissait pas. Il se pencha et chuchota dans son oreille:  
\- Pourquoi te priver d'un bon bain chaud? , son ton se fit grave d'un octave .Tu pourras même le prendre avec celui que tu déshabillais du regard.  
Une sueur froide coula sur le dos d'Hermione, terrifiée. Drago prit un autre pas et se plaça derrière elle. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ce qui la parcourra de frissons.  
\- Je te ferai voltiger au septième ciel, _Hermione,_ tu crieras mon nom, ton âme sous l'exubérance du plaisir.  
Elle sursauta quand deux mains la frôlèrent aux épaules, puis commencèrent une cascade sur son cou. Ils laissèrent derrière eux une trace brûlante, poursuivant leur chemin pour arriver à ses seins, les contournant sensuellement sans jamais les toucher. Le souffle de Drago se rapprochait peu à peu, écarquillant les yeux d'Hermione encore plus quand deux lèvres la frôlèrent sur la nuque. Cela eût l'effet d'un choc thermique pour elle. Elle le poussa violemment loin de son corps, se retourna et le gifla.  
Elle n'eût même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire quand elle se sentit plaquée sur le mur.  
-Comment tu _oses_ , sang-de-bourbe?  
La fureur dans ses yeux chocolat de transforma en frayeur pour une seconde, puis se remplirent de haine.  
Ses deux aciers renfermaient une haine satanique, et Hermione se demanda où était passée la douceur qu'elle avait vue dans la salle . Elle chercha sa baguette mais ses deux mains se refermèrent sur un vide, elle l'avait laissée sur sa table de nuit.  
Il cracha avec mépris :  
-Tu n'es qu'une raclure, un sang empoisonné, une bête ingrate, une erreur de la nature. Comment oses-tu porter ta main sur moi ? Toi déchet sans valeur, crasse animale? Tu devrais me remercier d'être encore en vie, sang-de-bourbe.  
Il retira sa main de sa chemise, son visage exprimant du dégoût. Il l'essuya sur une serviette trônant par terre, et sortit comme une furie.  
Hermione se laissa glisser sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assit sur le sol. Elle ramena ses genoux et posa sa tête sur eux. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Non pas des larmes de tristesse, mais ceux de rage, de haine, de pur dédain.  
" Comment _IL_ ose ? , pensa-t-elle, Comment ose -t-il me toucher ?Comment ose-t-il me parler ainsi?  
Maintenant elle devrait le remercier pour sa vie? Qui était-il, Merlin! Comme elle le haïssait, du plus profond de son coeur, dans les racines de son âme, elle le haïssait.  
Elle lui montrerait qui elle était. Elle se faufilerait dans sa forteresse, et elle ravagera tout sur son passage. Elle le laissera lui dévoiler ses secrets les plus sombres, pour mieux l'écraser après. Elle le fera prier pour elle. Parole d'Hermione Granger. "

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Drago avait vue sur toute la forêt. Il haletait encore de l'ascension. Elle l'avait cherché, elle méritait donc ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était perdu dans ses pensée quand il avait entendu un grincement. Qui se croyait -elle pour l'espionner ainsi. Il avait senti la colère le ravager. Pourtant, la regardant pleurer dans son emplacement devant le lac, il avait une sorte de regret. Une toute petite pointe de regret.

Maintenant, toute once de sommeil l'avait quitté. Elle s'était rendue dans son endroit préféré, devant le lac. Le reflet argenté sur l'eau l'apaisait. Elle resta assise jusqu'au levé du soleil, ne sentant ni froid ni le temps passer.  
Hermione n'avait même pas senti la chaleur émanant des premières lueurs du soleil. Elle avait un plan à mettre au point. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Donnez-moi une petite minute de votre temps et dites-moi vos avis, j'ai hâte de les lire ? ﾟﾘﾊ


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8994f16022bc5470c2aa2e2bab32013e"C'était le début du mois d'octobre, le temps commençait à style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le ciel grisâtre était omniprésent et les nuages orageux l'encombraient. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour garder son rythme dans ses études et était un peu en avance. Les heures qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque la calmaient, l'aidaient à apaiser son esprit, mais n'arrivaient pas à attiser sa rage. Le feu de la vengeance brulait au fond d'elle. Mais elle savait être patiente. Elle l'avait regardé pendant la dernière semaine, l'espionnait du regard. Elle commençait à apprendre son emploi du temps, les heures qu'il passait avec les serpents et ses heures de solitude. La lionne se faisait discrète afin de ne pas réveiller les soupçons de la victime. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle remarqua que lui aussi arrivait parfois tard aux cours, parfois s'absentait toute une matinée. Elle discerna des cernes qu'elle avait cru imaginer tellement ils étaient invisibles. Cela ne menait qu'à une seule conclusion, Malefoy manquait de sommeil pour au plus deux raisons. Soit il révisait ses leçons le soir, soit il mijotait quelque chose. Or imaginer Malefoy étudier chaque soir la secouait déjà de rire. Il ne pouvait donc que mijoter quelque chose. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ses amis avaient commencé à remarquer son air rêveur qui s'installait sans crier gare. Pendant les repas, elle ne répondait souvent pas à leurs questions, elle ne prenait pas part que de peu de leurs conversations. Sa meilleure amie Ginny n'osait pas lui demander directement, ayant peur de la brusquer, d'une part, et croyant savoir la réponse. Mais elle était loin de la vérité. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hermione ne remarqua même mas le changement du comportement de Ron à son égard. Il la caressait de mots doux à chaque opportunité, il lui tenait les mains plus souvent. Mais la jeune sorcière ne se doutait de rien. Son esprit était assez tourmenté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1a21939d08322b71e0fbb1840e90087"Aucun autre incident n'a eu lieu entre Hermione et Drago depuis l'autre soir. Hermione l'évitait à tout prix et Drago, à vrai dire, s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait autre à faire que penser à une sainte-nitouche. Quand elle voyait une tignasse blonde à l'autre bout du couloir, et quand elle n'avait aucune route de secours à emprunter , elle essayait d'adapter une attitude complètement sereine. Elle commençait par dresser le dos, ébouriffer un peu plus ses cheveux, regardait tout droit et avançait comme si rien n'était. Mais au fond d'elle-même la Gryffondor usait de son charme. Elle prenait garde de passer juste à côté de lui, sans le regarder directement dans les yeux. Hermione avait lu un livre sur ce sujet. Le corps humain avait sa propre magie, son propre langage. Et elle vit rapidement que sa tactique fonctionnait. Elle n'avait qu'à se répéter dans la tête:" Regarde-moi. Regarde comme je suis une charmante personne. Admire ma beauté." Et elle passait à côté de la proie telle une princesse froide. Hermione se satisfaisait en sachant qu'il la suivait du regard à chaque fois. Elle le domptait. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait usé de cette tactique avec Viktor Krum quand elle s'assoyait dans la bibliothèque faisant semblant de ne pas sentir son regard sur elle. Mais l'autre fois était différente. Elle appréciait Viktor. Elle haïssait Malefoy. Et il l'avait cherchée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49492ab41542b2e9bf9915b375d0cb18"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /C'était la veille d'Halloween. Les sorciers étaient réunis pour le dîner. Mais rien n'était encore sur table. Cela voulait dire que Dumbledore allait parler. De petites conversations s'animaient de part et autre de la salle, quand un fameux raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et tout le monde se tut, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"-Tout le monde est au courant que demain sera Halloween. Je vais me faire bref puisque j'entends les chants de vos ventres d'ici. Un bal masqué aura lieu demain, à la veille du départ de ceux qui rentreront à la maison pour les deux jours de vacances. Ce bal sera ouvert par les préfets et les préfets-en-chefs. Pour les préfets, les maisons seront organisées comme suit: Poufsouffle avec Serdaigle et Gryffondor avec Serpentard. Vous pouvez lire les affiches que attache en ce moment même. Sur-ce, bon appétit."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /D'un claquement de ses doigts, des mets divers apparurent au bonheur de tous. Tous sauf Hermione. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Vous avez entendu ? Souffla -t-elle, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je danserai avec Malefoy!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Tu as de la poisse ma chère, se moque Ginny, contrôlant à peine ses éclats de rire. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Moi qui pensait te demander de venir avec moi, souffla doucement style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry tourna ses yeux vers son ami. Ses joues devenaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Celle-là réfléchissait .br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /C'était certainement son opportunité. Elle le ferait succomber à son charme. Demain était l'occasion idéale. Elle releva sa tête se sentant observée. En effet, ses trois amis la regardaient d'un air style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Quoi donc? Demanda-t-elle rapidement .br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu renverse du jus de citrouille sur ta chemise, observa Harry pour une deuxième style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merlin ! Je ne m'en été pas rendue compte, s'exclama-t-elle. Merci style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle évapora le tout avec un coup de baguette et continua son repas, papotant avec ses amis. Hermione allait avaler une cuillère de gâteau quand Ginny lui demanda:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Au fait, Hermione, quelle robe vas-tu mettre? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dégustant encore le chocolat, elle répondit:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Mais ce qui est sûr est que je n'ai pas la robe adéquate pour cette sorte de fête. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Le vieux Dumbledore croit que les filles peuvent trouver une robe pendant un jour, lança Ron soudainement , le pauvre fou n'a affaire qu'à la vieille McGonagall!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec son noyau de cerise, tellement elle n'en pouvait plus de rire. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4e6d4b67982a910a21854409d58f94c" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione se réveilla à 10 h le jour d'Halloween. Elle s'assit sur le lit, se frottant les yeux. La nuit dernière, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer tant elle parlait avec Ginny de tout et de rien, assises toutes les deux sur le fauteuil rouge devant la cheminée, ne se rendant compte qu'il faisait tard qu'à minuit. Les deux filles s'étaient souhaitées une bonne nuit, se promettant qu'elles choisiraient leurs robes ensemble le lendemain.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle se brossa les dents, prit une douche rapide, mit une chemise bleue claire et une jupe blanche et sortit dans les couloirs du château. La magie faisait bien son effet, sur tous les recoins de Poudlard. Les feux crépitaient de milles feux dans leurs torches, et des citrouilles au sourires affreux flottaient un peu partout. Peeves se faisait plaisir d'effrayer les élèves de jeune âge, secouant les tableaux qui l'accablaient d'injures. L'heure était festive.  
Hermione descendit les escaliers, se rendant vers les cuisines. Etant donné l'heure, elle était sûre qu'elle ne trouverait pas une miette dans la Grande Salle. Elle prit le détour d'un couloir quand soudain, elle se sentit frissonner. Une tornade de glace la traversa, la faisant trembler de la tête au pied. Elle se tourna brusquement et souffla d'indignation. Puis aussi soudainement, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire aux éclats. Hermione ne se contrôla plus, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Devant elle se tenait un fantôme, mais pas n'importe lequel. Un Rogue en caleçon rose, effrayé, qui courait à en perdre haleine, poursuivi par Peeves qui lui jetait des oeufs et des glaçons à la tête. L'esprit turbulent criait sans cesse: "Attrapez-moi ce stupide qui ose se moquer de mon professeur préféré! Attrapez-moi cet ingrat de fantôme qui ne possède point l'art de déguisement. ATTRAPEZ-le moi que je le MASSACRE, que je le TORTURE, que je lui ARRACHE les ongles!"

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rire. Elle éclatait d'un rire si profond, sortant droit de l'âme qu'elle ne se rendit pas des yeux aciers derrière elle qui se disaient qu'elle n'était pas aussi affreuse qu'il ne le pensait. La jeune fille continua son chemin vers les cuisines, ses joues encore rougeâtres qu'elle ne se rendit pas du sourire à peine visible sur les lèvres de son pire ennemi.

Hermione et Ginny avançaient dans la neige, laissant derrière elles les traces de leurs pas, et loin devant elles la horde des élèves qui se bousculaient devant les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard.  
"-Es-tu prête pour ce soir? Demanda Ginny  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement angoissée ou heureuse, répondit Hermione. Je sais seulement que je ferais de mon mieux pour écraser les pieds du vilain serpent avec mes chaussures!  
\- Hahaha! Je compte sur toi pour le faire. Ah tiens! Regarde cette robe, elle est magnifique.  
Les deux filles s'avancèrent vers la vitrine où s'étalaient des robes, chacune plus ravissante que l'autre.  
\- La verte t'ira à merveille, fit Hermione. Entre l'essayer  
\- Mais non Hermione, regarde le prix. C'est une fortune.  
-Tu ne perds rien de l'essayer. Allez! Viens.  
Hermione poussa la porte de la boutique et un joli tintement se fit entendre.  
-Pourrais- je vous aider mes demoiselles?  
Une jeune femme s'avança vers elles d'un pas ferme mais gracieux.  
\- Je voudrais essayer cette robe verte, s'il-vous plait, lui répondit Ginny.  
La vendeuse hocha la tête, et d'un coup de baguette, une boite arriva dans ses mains. Elle inspecta Ginny d'un oeil calculateur, mit la pointe de sa baguette sur le carton, et marmonna quelques sorts, puis elle la tendit à la jeune sorcière.  
-Elle sera à ta taille. Je l'ai ajustée pour qu'elle soit à tes proportions. La salle d'essayage est par là. Suivez-moi.  
Jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione, Ginny s'engouffra dans la boutique. En attendant que son amie finisse de se vêtir, Hermione circula parmi les robes à ses alentours. Chacune était faite d'une précision infaillible. Les courbures étaient tellement détaillées, chaque détour de matériel était perfection. Mais une robe attira entièrement son attention. Sa couleur était d'un pourpre éclatant , elle la prit dans ses doigts pour mieux sentir la douceur du matériel mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mieux l'admirer, car la voix de son amie l'interpella.  
-J'arrive Gin, lança - elle en jetant un dernier regard vers le vêtement dans ses mains.  
Elle prit le chemin vers la cabine d'essayage.  
-Merlin, Gin, tu es ravissante!  
-Arrête Hermione, je vais rougir. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle me va bien?  
\- Elle te va à la folie!  
Ginny fut sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle remarqua le regard perçant de la vendeuse, elle se tut.  
\- Je vais remettre mes habits, on reparle après, fit Ginny.  
Elle disparut derrière les rideaux de la cabine.  
Hermione ouvrit son porte-monnaie et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle avait deux gallions, 10 mornilles et 3 noises, et la robe verte coûtait exactement 2 gallions. Elle paya le prix demandé, et attendit la sortie de son amie. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny écarta les rideaux et tendit la robe à la vendeuse, et prit le chemin de la sortie. Mais elle remarqua qu'Hermione ne la suivait pas. Elle de retourna et dit  
\- Tu viens Hermio...  
Elle s'arrêta net quand Hermione lui tendit un sac portant le même nom que celui de la boutique. Sans attendre encore plus, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie.  
-Tu .. m'étouffes ..Ginny, articula Hermione difficilement.  
-Désolée, murmura Ginny en s'écartant un peu. Je suis tellement émue. Je t'aime Hermione. Merlin, tu es la meilleure amie du monde!

Hermione ferma la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage, et s'apprêta à régler sa robe. Elle l'avait dénichée à quelques noises dans une autre boutique. Elle était plutôt pas mal mais avait besoin de quelques régulations. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant le début de la cérémonie. La jeune Gryffindor prit sa baguette entre ses mains quand elle entendit un ricanement derrière elle.  
-Tu ne comptes pas aller à un bal avec cette saleté?  
-Bonjour Mimi, fit Hermione d'un ton las.  
-Je te souhaite un bon soir par contre, ricana Mimi. Mieux mettre un sac poubelle que ce déchet.  
-Arrête Mimi, pas tant que ça! Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.  
-As-tu essayé le septième étage, ma chère?  
-Quoi? Pour..  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'elle entendit un plouf ! Mimi venait de plonger dans les toilettes. " le septième étage? -pensa Hermione- pourquoi donc le septième étage? Je n'y trouverai pas de robe à ce que je sache. À moins que.."  
Elle prit sa robe dans ses mains et partit en courant vers les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta dans le quatrième étage et avança vers une tapisserie au fond du couloir. Hermione la souleva et s'engouffra dans le passage secret. Elle l'avait découvert lors de sa troisième année, quand elle suivait deux cours en même temps et l'utilisait pour arriver plus vite à la tour d'astronomie. La jeune sorcière arriva alors rapidement au septième étage. Hermione s'arrêta devant un mur vide et espéra de toute ses forces. Une porte en bois ancien apparut devant elle, elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Quelle ne fut sa joie quand elle remarqua une robe rouge-sang somptueuse enfilée sur un mannequin masqué, chaussé de deux escarpins à en perdre le souffle et couverte d'une parure d'or et de diamants.

Ce n'était certainement pas un vrai bijou, mais il était plus que suffisant. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Hermione enfila la robe et se regarda dans la glace posée près du mannequin. Elle adorait comment le tissu embrassait ses courbes, laissant espace à son dos nu et se poursuivant jusqu'au sol, donnant à sa silhouette un air beau mais hautain. C'était la robe parfaite, telle qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Usant de sa baguette, Hermione releva ses cheveux en un chignon élégant, appliqua à sa peau quelques sorts embellissants et à sa bouche un rouge à lèvre de la même couleur du tissu. Elle mit ses escarpins noirs, et sa parure dorée. Hermione prit le masque du mannequin, lui murmurant un petit "désolée", puis se rendant compte de ses paroles, elle éclata de rire.  
La Gryffindor s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, quand un patronus en forme de cerf apparut devant elle et parla de la voix d'Harry:" Hermione dépêche-toi, on t'attend dans la salle commune. Où es-tu passée?" Elle lui répondit par son propre patronus, l'informant qu'elle arrive.  
Elle sortit alors de la salle, quand elle se trouva tête à tête avec Malefoy.

Un tout petit mot comme commentaire sera parfait. ? ﾟﾤﾘ? ﾟﾘﾁ?￢ﾝﾤ️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

/nWnRAAOWt_s

-  
Elle sortit alors de la salle, quand elle se trouva tête à tête avec Malefoy. Hermione s'arrêta, stupéfaite. Que faisait-il là alors que le bal était sur le point de commencer? Il n'avait même pas mis sa tenue de cérémonie, mais était encore en uniforme. Hermione continua son chemin vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, sa tête remplie de questions. Drago, par contre, n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement. " Elle a une belle allure, la sang-de-bourbe" pensa-t-il. Mais il chassa cette pensée de sa tête, préférant se concentrer dans sa mission.  
? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾎﾃ?  
Hermione trouva ses amis devant la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
"Tu es ravissante Hermione!" S'exclama Ginny.  
"Oh tu l'es aussi, Gingin!"  
"Comment de fois devrai-je te dire de ne plus m'appeler Gingin?"  
" Tu laisseras passer cette fois, hein? GinGin?  
"T'as de la chance qu'on soit en retard! Allez venez, il faut descendre vite, il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le début de la soirée. " lança la petite Weasley.  
Ils prirent le chemin vers la Grande Salle mais Harry remarqua que Ron ne les suivait pas. Il se retourna alors et sourit en voyant son ami époustouflé.  
"Tu lui diras que tu la trouves belle après, maintenant il faut se dépêcher " Les joues de Ron prirent un ton rougeâtre mais il se secoua et suivit son meilleur ami.  
⌛️⏳⌛️⏳⌛️⏳⌛️⏳⏳  
Les deux préfets-en-chefs prirent place devant les portes de la Grande Salle, derrière eux les préfets des maisons communes Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, et finalement dans le dernier rang se trouvait Hermione, une Hermione inquiète qui attendait. Le moment d'entrer était à peine dans quelques secondes et le préfet de Serpentard n'était nulle part à voir. Finalement, le portail s'ouvrit, et les cinq élèves avancèrent. "Où est Malefoy? " lui demanda Hannah, la préfète de Poufsouffle, en avançant. Hermione lui répondit avec un regard angoissé. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que fabriquait le serpent? Elle n'eut d'autre choix qu'avancer seule. Les applaudissements éclatèrent parmi les élèves. Mais rapidement des chuchotements s'élevèrent malgré la clameur. Elle reconnut la silhouette d'Harry et Ron même si leurs masques recouvraient leurs visages, et elle lut de la surprise dans leurs yeux. Comment ne pas être surpris, elle l'était elle-même. La Gryffondor continua son avancée, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur de certains, et moqueur d'autres. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur la piste de danse, et elle regarda avec stupeur les deux couples d'élèves prendre place. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle paraîtrait stupide si elle dansait seule, et si elle quittait la piste, ce serait comme si elle fuyait. Elle resta donc plantée sur place, ne daignant lever la tête, les épaules contractées de honte. Hermione sentit les larmes silencieuses qui lui embuèrent le regard et elle remercia Merlin pour le thème de la soirée, son masque lui recouvrait le visage.  
Une main entra alors en contact avec ses doigts. Une grande palme chaude qui l'entraina vers sa place sur la piste. Cette même main lui prit les bras et les posa sur le torse du sorcier qui se trouvait devant elle, et ce sorcier mit ses bras autour d'elle. Hermione ne réalisa pas ce que venait d' arriver. Elle était rongée de surprise, de honte et de colère. Elle sentait ses doigts tremblant de colère, de rage, de fureur, ne prenant conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Hermione sentait son corps valser, mais elle ne le contrôlait point. Son esprit était loin avec la musique qui paraissait conçue pour elle. Les notes se jouaient rapidement, mélangées de grave et d'aigu, déchirant l'air d'une épée de gammes tranchantes. Son corps tournait et se retournait aux vibrations torrides, ses pieds se mêlaient de pas arachnides, son esprit bouillonnait, fulminait avec le mouvement des archers qui tranchaient les cordes des violons. Ses larmes coulaient tel un torrent d'eau acharnée, s'élevant et s'écrasant à la volonté d'un poséidon aveuglé d'une rage titanesque.  
Puis, tout s'arrêta.  
Les applaudissement reprirent.  
Elle se sentit insultée par ces sons hypocrites.  
Elle daigna relever les yeux, pour rencontrer une paire de bleu, qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.  
Hermione se retourna et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle , puis quitta le château vers son refuge secret.

? ﾟﾗﾡ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ  
Drago était enveloppé dans sa boule de chaleur émanant de sa baguette. Il n'avait en aucun point avancé dans sa première mission. Or, il lui était indispensable qu'il réussisse, pour le bien de sa famille et de lui même. Le nom Malefoy était au plus bas rang dans les yeux du mage Noir. Mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait rien à faire de l'avis du seigneur des ténèbres, le serpentard ne cherchait que la sécurité de sa famille. Et voir sa mère rabaissée devant les autres sang-pur l'enrageait. D'ailleurs, Drago héritait de l'avis de sa mère envers le Mage Noir, et si celle-ci n'était pas membre du conseil des mangemorts, Drago pratiquait très bien l'occlumencie. C'est pour cela que Celui-dont-on-ne - doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le croyait aussi lèche-bottes que son père. Il lui avait ordonné une mission au sein-même de Poudlard, lui donnant pour seul indice " l'abysse de tous secrets" .  
Et il fallait à toutes sortes qu'il trouve ce parchemin que le mage lui a demandé d'apporter. C'était sa première mission dans l'attente, s'il se montrait efficace, de sa deuxième. Et s'il réussissait les deux missions, il sera marqué comme un vrai partisan du Mage Noir, il aura sa marque des ténèbres, même s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'avoir. Mais maintenant, il devait réfléchir. Cela fait un bout de moment qu'il avait fouillé tous les recoins du château. Partout. Aucune trace du parchemin maudit. Partout sauf dans la Salle Sur Demande. Drago venait de fouiller un passage secret dans l'après-midi quand sa pensée divagua vers sa cinquième année, et il eut un déclic. La salle où eurent lieu les réunions de l'armée du vieux cinglé. L'abysse de tous secrets, il n'avait qu'à lui demander cela. Drago monta alors au cinquième étage et tomba nez-à-nez avec cette satanée Granger. Elle était belle aujourd'hui, il allait le lui accorder. D'ailleurs, de son emplacement dans la tour d'astronomie, cela faisait un bout de moment qu'elle sanglotait devant le lac. "Quelle âme sensible, celle-là!" Pensa-t-il. " _Tiens tiens.."_ Et c'est avec amusement suprême qu'il regarda une tignasse rousse s'approcher de la sang de bourbe , avec des pas indécis. "Il y a de l'amour dans l'air" fit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

? ﾟﾌﾠ? ﾟﾎﾆ? ﾟﾌﾠ? ﾟﾎﾆ?

Ron enleva sa cape de sorcier et l'enroula autour des épaules d'Hermione, qui se redressa surprise mais se détendit en l'apercevant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et mit sa tête sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots, juste de présence compréhensive. Ils restèrent ainsi, elle à essayer de se calmer et lui en se demandant si ses battements de cœur s'entendaient tellement il tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine.  
Hermione finit par poser sa tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, admirant la beauté des étoiles. Ron, décida de se lancer. " Tu es b.." Il s'arrêta. Hermione le regarda de yeux intrigués alors il recommença " Tu es belle aujourd'hui " . Sentant le feu lui monter aux joues, il se cacha le visage de ses deux mains, se marmonnant à lui-même " Que tu peux être idiot Ronald Weasley!" Hermione le regarda dans ses doux yeux bleus qui l'avaient sauvée toute-à-l'heure, une seconde, deux, puis , n'en pouvant plus, éclata de rire. C'était fou comment par seuls ses gestes maladroits, il arrivait à changer son humeur en un clignement de yeux. La tristesse était encore là, certes, et c'était justement le facteur de ce rire tellement dérisoire. Ron la regarda quelques instants , puis la rejoignit dans ce fou rire, tellement honnête et réel qu'il souhaitait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

?￢ﾭﾐ️? ﾟﾒﾫ✨? ﾟﾌﾚ? ﾟﾌﾙ⭐️  
 _Je voudrais remercier tout lecteur silencieux , le silence étant conseiller des âmes._


	8. Chapter 8

Harry se sentit mal en voyant sa meilleure amie perdue, seule sur la piste de danse. La musique étant sur le point de commencer, il donna alors un coup de coude à Ron et le poussa doucement vers la brunette. Ce dernier le regarda de yeux indécis, mais changea vite d'avis s'avançant à la rescousse. Harry regarda la brunette danser, ses épaules crispées, et il sentit la colère l'envahir. Où était donc passé ce satané de Malefoy ! Il allait lui faire payer. Le brun tourna ses talons et sortit par le portail de la Grande Salle, ne se rendant pas compte du regard inquiet de Ginny, qui décida de le suivre. Harry sortit la carte des maraudeurs, et rechercha le nom Malefoy de ses yeux, et le vit affiché au sixième étage, il courut alors vers le escaliers, et prenant le chemin de quelques passages secrets, Harry se retrouva vite à l'étage. Il aperçut la tignasse blonde du Serpentard, qui regardait par une fenêtre, l'air rêveur. Drago ne se rendit compte de la présence du Gryffondor que lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué sur le mur.

"-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, une sale enflure sans dignité, une fouine n'ayant que rancœur et méchanceté dans la tête!", s'écria Harry le visage rougit de colère.  
Drago par contre, garda le visage serein d'une mer calme avant la tempête.  
"- Ôte tes sales cornes, le balafré, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais toucher une sale sang-de-Bourbe ! "  
"-Je vais te fissurer le crâne !"Grogna Harry en serrant les dents. Il envoya son poing dans le visage du Serpentard, ce qui fit tomber ce dernier sur le sol. Mais Drago se reprit rapidement, et tendit la jambe vers les pieds de Potter, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et s'écrouler sur le sol. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta sur le corps de son ennemi, le ruant de poings. Harry se débattit, et ramassant ses forces , retourna Malefoy et le rua à son tour de coups. Hors d'eux, il ne remarquèrent pas les pas rapides près d'eux, et le brun se sentit voltiger dans les airs éloigné de Drago qui gisait par terre. Ginny s'approcha du Serpentard d'une démarche incertaine, sa baguette tenue  
étroitement dans sa main; le serpent méritait ce que venait de lui affliger Harry, mais elle avait dû écouter sa conscience, contre son grès, les séparant l'un de l'autre. Elle allait lui proférer les premiers sorts de soin, ignorant les grognements du Gryffondor qui flottait derrière elle à quelques mètres du sol, quand la voix courroucée de Malefoy s'éleva:  
\- Ces sale Gryffondor ont une manie inouïe de se mêler de ce qui ne les concerne pas, ricana-t-il , ignorant la douleur partout sur son visage.  
Il se hissa tant bien que mal, et s'adossant au mur, continua le chemin qu'il prenait avant sa dispute avec le maudit brun.  
Ginny regarda le blond disparaître au fond du couloir puis agita furtivement sa baguette, et Harry vînt se poser doucement sur le sol.  
-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Désormais tu réfléchiras deux fois avant de fourrer ton nez dans une bagarre! Ton visage est tout couvert de sang!  
Elle le regarda de yeux si inquiets qu'il y vit le reflet de sa mère, Molly Weasley.  
-Assis -toi que je nettoie tes plaies. Dit-elle d'un ton impérieux.  
Harry s'exécuta et la regarder nettoyer le sang avec un mouchoir qu'elle avait métamorphosé en coton et de l'eau qu'elle métamorphosa en alcool. Il ne dit rien par rapport à son choix de soin moldu, et se concentra sur la couleur de ses yeux concentrés sur son visage. C'était le même bleu que celui de son frère mais il y trouva une autre forme de chaleur. Ses sourcils parfaits et épais contournaient ses yeux et son front plissé légèrement par la concentration et son nez droit sur lequel s'appliquaient des tâches de rousseur. Sa bouche douce était d'une couleur rose, et son visage était contourné de ses cheveux roux qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Jamais Harry ne l'avait trouvée si belle, de la beauté d'un feu qui crépitait par un ciel étoilé. Elle avait changé de la petite fille timide qu'il connaissait à une jeune femme qui l'intriguait. Ginny termina de nettoyer le sang, lui appliqua un sort pour guérir ses plaies et se leva, suivie par Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi à se contempler, chacun engravant le visage de l'autre dans sa mémoire. Cette partie du couloir était bien sombre, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de distinguer les traits de l'autre nettement. Harry s'avança de peu, brisant la distance entre eux, murmura d'un voix un peu rauque:  
\- Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse?  
Le son grave qui sortit de la bouche d'Harry fit envoyer des frissons dans le dos de la rousse, et elle se demanda si sa voix pourrait descendre encore de quelques octaves. Elle avança instinctivement, recherchant chaleur dans le corps qui se trouvait devant elle. Ginny encercla ses mains sur son cou et Harry l'entoura de ses bras, tous les deux ignorant la tension dans leurs ventres. Chacun se blottit contre l'autre, et bien que la musique de la grande Salle était bien loin, ils dansèrent à leur propre mélodie, de pas lents mais chaleureux, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas, chacun cherchant dans l'âme de l'autre une réponse aux questions qui se bouleversaient dans leurs esprits. Mais bientôt ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une seule réponse, et leurs regards prirent la trajectoire vers leurs lèvres, puis bientôt, leurs nez se rencontrèrent et ils purent sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Leurs bouches se scellèrent enfin, les faisant fermer les yeux à la merci des explosions qui éclataient aux creux de leurs ventres.


	9. Chapter 9 -Le chant d'Hermione

_Je ne me sens pas bien_ _. Mes mains tremblent sans raison. On dirait qu'un rocher m'écrase les poumons, on dirait que le Diable contrôle ma respiration._

 _Je ne me sens pas bien. Je me surprends souvent fixant le néant, la tête vide, l'esprit quelque part dans l'au-delà. Mes larmes viennent et partent sans partir, les gouttes d'eau s'évaporent dans leurs orbes, comme si rien n'était, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer librement._

 _Je ne me sens pas bien, je me sens misérable. Je me sens seule, sans confident à qui je pourrais tout dire, je voudrais crier haut et fort pour que tout oiseau des cieux m'entende, et que leur chant triste et lointain m'emmène, me berce, me remplisse d'une tendresse que je ne puis trouver sur cette terre inconnue._

 _Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai froid. Je frissonne la nuit et j'en ignore la cause. Peut-être que cette personne me manque, cet être que je ne connais pas encore, mais qui saurait me faire quitter cet abîme, cette demeure glacée qui m'engloutit chaque jour un peu plus._

 _Je ne me sens pas bien, je fuis mon reflet dans la glace, je fuis la vérité dans mon regard, je fuis ma solitude. J'ai peur de laisser libre cours à ces larmes, qui ne s'arrêteraient peut-être jamais._

 _Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai peur. Accoure, belle âme, accoure, plus vite, avant que ma cloche ne retentisse, et qu'il ne soit alors tard, trop tard, pour me repêcher de cet abysse, de ce gouffre, de ce Tartare.._  
 _-_

 **Ce poème m'appartient en sa totalité. Aucune forme de plagiat ne sera tolérée. Aucune sorte d'utilisation illégale ou de copie ne sera pardonnée par la loi qui encadre cette histoire. Je** **vous aurai prévenus.**

 _Sinon_? ﾟﾘﾁ _, donnez moi vos avis, et un petit appui sur l'étoile en bas ne fera de mal à personne_? ﾟﾘﾋ? ﾟﾤﾗ❤️


End file.
